deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Meisner
Andrew Meisner was a character featured in the Ryder White's Campaign DLC in Dead Island. He was a soldier in Unit 4 of the Banoi Island Defense Force. Background Andrew was deployed in Moresby during the time of the outbreak. He left a series of five Tape Recordings throughout the city detailing the progress of his occupation on the Banoi Island. Andrew and his unit was ambushed by a gang of Raskols near the Saint Christopher's Church. Except for him, everyone in his unit was killed during the ambush. Being the lone survivor, the Raskols fatally wounded him and left him to bleed to death. His body can be found one of the alleys near the church alongside Tape Recorder #5 and the Infected that he managed to kill before dying. Tape Recordings Recording #1 (On top of a graffiti-covered structure near one of the weapon boxes, a few meters from the gas station, during the quest "Escape from Banoi".) "This is Lance Corporal Andrew Meisner of the BIDF. My unit has been deployed to Moresby and I'm keeping this live journal as a record of what's going on here. A plague of some sort has ravaged the population, turning many of the citizens into violent psychotics. Raskol gangs have taken advantage of the pandemonium to take whatever they can and we've been ordered to eliminate any civilians who threaten our mission. I saw what happened in Iraq to the soldiers at Abu Ghraib. I do not intend to fall for the failings of my superior officers. I'm leaving these recordings as evidence in the event of a future military tribunal. Shit, are we under fire!? Get to cover! GET TO COVER! Finally we get to see some action!" Recording #2 (Just outside the sewer exit during the quest "One Bridge Too Far".) "They say it's some sort of disease, but I've never seen anything like it. The city is in chaos and the police are nowhere to be found. The infected are like rabid dogs, attacking anyone they see. A woman lept onto Private Mallory and tore out his bloody throat. I looked into her eyes and I didn't see anything the least bit human. We have no choice but to kill them. Men. Women. Children. By the hundreds. We're trapped in a storefront and they're trying to get in. From the rear! Kill them! KILL THEM!" Recording #3 (On the platform at the edge of a quarantine zone, just next to the Police Station.) "Our main mission is to blow up the bridge that connects to the slums and prevent the infection from spreading all over the island. But half the squad has been wounded or bitten by these bloody maniacs. Raskol gangs are stalking us and our medic was just shot in the head while tending to Captain Jackson. Our only chance now is to cross the bridge and blow it up behind us. What the hell is happening here? I had to kill a little boy this morning. He couldn't have been older than ten. I put fifteen rounds in him and he kept coming. Shit, looks like we're moving out. I can't believe we have to head out there again." Recording #4 (On the platform after climbing into the quarantine zone for the first time.) "(Gunfire) I had to execute Captain Jackson. I found him feasting on a bloody corpse. He was crouched in the street like an animal and his face was covered in blood. When he looked up at me I knew that he had no fucking idea who I was. He growled at me and bared his teeth and I shot him right in the bloody head. It's the only way to put these poor bastards down. I didn't want to just leave him in the street like that, but Jesus Christ, we have to finish what we started here. We have to blow that bloody bridge." Recording #5 (Next to his body after finding B.I.D.F Unit 4 and being ordered to go to the Police Station.) "Everyone's dead. The whole unit. It wasn't even the infected; it was a bloody Raskol gang. They took everything. Bastards didn't even kill me. They just left me to bleed out on the street. This disease is gonna spread. There's no stopping it now. Not unless they nuke the whole bloody island. (Gasps with pain) I got to crawl away from here before the infected find me. (Snarling noises) Oh, shit… one of them sees me. Christ. More of 'em. Oh, my God… dear God no… nooooooooo!!!!" Trivia *It is unknown how he didn't turn into a zombie if the infected killed him, but it is possible he killed all the infected before he bled to death and none of the infected bit him. es:Andrew Meisner Category:Dead Island characters Category:Dead Island DLC